civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rook Island Pirates (Vaas)
The Rook Island Pirates led by Vaas[BNW Rook Island Pirates - Vaas] is a custom civilization created by RawSasquatchRawSasquatch/Kramer's Civilizations, with contributions from Vicevirtuoso, JFD, Leugi, Wolfdog, and Senshidenshi. Copyright owned by Ubisoft. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Rook Island Pirates The Pirates are a faction in Far Cry 3 located on the Rook Islands' northern island. They are led by the mentally unstable and psychotic Vaas Montenegro. Fuelled by the lust for money, they came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage and steal. They are the first enemy faction that Jason Brody encounters and can usually be found patrolling the island or at outposts and are easily distinguishable from the Privateers, Rakyat and common villagers by their red clothing. The Pirates hold a grudge against the Rakyat, and these factions will attack each other on sight. They have an unsteady alliance with Hoyt Volker's Privateers, but this alliance is broken when Jason kills Vaas. The Pirates have lower quality weapons and equipment than the Privateers. Pirates are not exceptionally skilled fighters; they are prone to firing randomly into the bushes or throwing grenades at random in hopes of flushing Jason into the open. They communicate by radio, as wiping out a pirate patrol will often cause a second patrol arrive in the area, and Jason can eavesdrop on their communications, such as when reinforcements are headed for an outpost using the radio he stole at the beginning of the game. After the events of Far Cry 3, they are eliminated by the Rakyat, or disappeared because they actually hate the Rook Islands. Vaas Vaas Montenegro was the secondary antagonist of Far Cry 3, appearing as the main antagonist of the first half of its storyline. He was also the archenemy of Jason Brody and is the poster character for the game, being featured in numerous promotional materials. Vaas was born in 1985 on the Rook Islands and from a young age, he was a member of the native Rakyat. He was particularly close to his sister Citra and mentions that his first kill was for her. Some time before 2012, Vaas became addicted to drugs, brought to the islands by deranged slave and drug trafficker Hoyt Volker. Vaas eventually established contact with Volker who found potential in Vaas and promoted him to right-hand man. Vaas went on to become the leader of the Pirates, a faction consisting of pirates that came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage, steal and murder. Vaas and his men would help Volker with his business (such as growing marijuana fields and kidnapping and selling into slavery people who land in the North Island) and strike terror and injustice in the Rakyat and the islands that are rightfully theirs. Vaas would operate from a hidden fortress in the North Island from where he would oversee the deaths and destruction he caused on the natives and the Rakyat who were once considered his family. During Jason Brody's and his friend’s trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you "can do anything" from Doug, a nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over the Rook Islands. After landing, they were soon captured by Vaas and his Pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant are tied up, Vaas explains how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas would sell them all as slaves for increased profit. After Jason and Grant escape, Vaas shot the latter in the neck, causing him to quickly bleed to death in his brother's arms. Vaas decided that instead of killing Jason, he would let him run for his life. This would later be his undoing, as he got away and began a guerilla campaign against the pirates. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learned that Vaas was keeping Liza Snow, his girlfriend, hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaulted Sunset Cove, a slave prison that was said to hold Liza, he was knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he awoke, he, Liza and Oliver were tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas was pouring and covering them in gasoline. Vaas then set fire to the building and left Jason and Liza to die, but took Oliver with him. They escaped just as the building was engulfed in flames and collapsed on itself. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her kidnapped warriors, Jason and some Rakyat members ambush Hoyt's men who are transporting Citra's warriors. Jason is, however ambushed by Vaas again, when opening a truck that he believed to house the captured warriors. Vaas then tied Jason to a cinder block and preformed his famous "definition of insanity" monologue before kicking him into a cenote, intending to drown him. Jason escapes from the cenote, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas’ men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter in his shirt pocket, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with in the abandoned hotel. After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason’s "death". Jason is led to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After killing all of the pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all. When he confronts Vaas, Vaas stabs Jason in the chest and then seemingly walks away. Jason enters a strange "dreamy" state and kills several visions of Vaas, before finally confronting the true Vaas. After some struggle, Jason plunges his knife into Vaas' chest again and again until Vaas falls to the ground wounded. In the last scene, when Jason collapses next to Vaas after the long fight, Vaas’ eyes look straight into Jason’s one more time before Jason wakes up. Dawn of Man "Glory to you, Vaas Montenegro, commander of the Pirates and conqueror of Rook Island! You rule your domain with an iron fist, slaughtering the jungle-dwelling rebels and profiting greatly from the array of drug farms your men run. Not many outsiders are foolish enough to trespass upon your islands, but when they do, you have a truly innovative system in place: strip them of their belongings, strongarm their family into paying a ransom, and then sell them into slavery to the highest bidder, maximizing your profits! Alas, your reign was never destined to last forever, as you were defeated by Jason Brody, a SoCal douchebag determined to rescue his friends and kill you. But you are him, and he is you. He nailed you to the cross and let you be reborn, or something. I still don't quite know. Ubisoft is bad at writing video games. Great Vaas, your time to rule has come again. Can you defeat history's greatest warriors? Will you lead the charge as your men plunder the most powerful artifacts and burn the greatest cities of all time, taking your riches and conquests to the highest level? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Why are you here, amigo? Huh? You here to piss on my sunshine? You're on my island now, you think you can just waltz on in here, throw a party, have fun? Tell you what - I'll give you a 10 second head start. Run! RUN! RUN, FORREST, RUN!" Defeat: "Take me into your heart. Accept me as your savior. Nail me to the fucking cross and let me be REBORN!" Defeat: "I'm sorry, do you have -any fucking idea- how rude that was?" Strategy Kyrat will receive more Gold than usual in the early game to help with Settler/Archer/Library costs. The Hunter is great for defense, but lacks the offensive potency of the Longbowman or Chu-Ko-Nu. Head for Archaeology soon after Public Schools to receive a windfall of Gold from untapped Antiquity Sites, which retain some value when excavated as Artifacts. The Royal Guard is good for excavating remaining Sites around the world, for its high Combat Strength will allow it to repel any Barbarians on small untouched islands or the arctic. Ultimately, your Gold backing and defensive nature should incline you towards a Diplomatic Victory. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wrought with drug abuse and never returning from their island vacations. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Ubisoft: ''Copyright owners of Far Cry 3, Vaas, Rook Islands, etc. * ''Sasquatch: ''Creator, XML, Art. * ''ViceVirtuoso: Lua. * JFD: ''Lua. * ''Leugi: Lua. * Wolfdog: Assaulter Model. * Senshidenshi: ''Civ Icon. * ''Brian Tyler: Peace Theme: "Treasure of Zheng He", and War Theme: "The Rakyat". Notes and References Category:RawSasquatch Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations based off Video Games